Kiyomasa Saika
Kiyomasa Saika is the main ally of The Mori Clan and Gaiten Shirotokisada. He is a member and the leader of Team Saika. He is the son of an old friend of Yoshitsugu's. Given his word before his father died he said he would help Yoshitsugu ,even though bit of hate for Yoshitsugu. But he puts that aside, wanting the worlds to be put into chaos so he can play his deadly music. 'Appearance' "Now,let my graceful music make you look at me in a different light" In his usally appearance he wears a blue kimono top. With a red obi, with blue pants with rips on the right leg and boots. After his battle, with Kensei. Kensei blasted him with a cero, defeated with most of his cloths damage and burned away. He escaped, then returned to Temple Honno-Ji. He replaced his old cloths with new armor. This having black armor with studds, a kimono top with the right sleeve cut off. With a white fur scarf, with black pants and boots. 'Personality' "I am someone,you would not want be against. My music can get into any ear" He is calm and cold, much like Yoshitsugu. He only cares about his teamates thinking of them as family. He is only helping yoshitsugu because he was an old friend of his father. Tho having a hate for Yoshitsugu, he puts that aside to help him. He wants to see the worlds in chaos and he can play his deadly music. He is very proud and feels strong about his music. 'History' "The waves of histroy will remember my name,even tho i have become a small name in this ocean. But they will hear my music and then will remember my name" When he was with the Gotei 13, he was a member of squad 13. He didn't like their ways, so he left with his father. His father being a friend of Yoshitsugu's. His father was going to help him, but dieing shortly after leaving the Gotei 13. He promised his father to help The Mori. By making his father's deing wish come true. But first he had to find a team that could help him. He went to hell and found, two demons that would help him them being Motonari and Orochi. Together them making Team Saika, then went out in sereach for The Mori. Finding, he and his teamed gave their loyalty to Yoshitsugu. He then sent Team saika to attack some of the Nobles homes, killing many improtant figures such like Yoshimoto Imagawa. He and his team returned to Temple Honno-Ji. How he met yoshitsugu was when the events of Yoshitsugu Makes His First Move,The Dead Walk Again?. After he recovered Nobunaga's body, he was in the graveyard where he got it from. The followed him with his team. Through the portal to Temple Honno-Ji. The after following Komuhana and Yoshtisugu to the temple site itself,he waited until night fall with his team. He then broke into the temple,tho Yoshitsugu was waiting for them. He then made his way to the main buddha shrine of the temple and found yoshitsugu "are you the one,they call Yoshitsugu Mori ?" Yoshitsugu then turning. "Yes i am and i know who you are Musician of Shikoku" with a state of shock on his face Kiyomasa,looked at him "how do you know who i am?" he asked waiting for a reply. "I know everything about suffering,much like you who lost his father." then in more shock Kiyomasa backed away from him. "how do you know so much about me?" "i know all about you and your sufferings i seen it within my own gaze when you called my name"''Yoshtisugu said with an evil smile underneath his bandages. ''"you and your team are going to serve me understand" Yoshitsugu said,then in like a possessed state Kiyomasa fell to his knees and said "Yes lord Yoshitsugu my team and i will serve you,if is my father's last wish" "haha good" Yoshitsugu said while his eye began to glow a dark red then stopped. Synopsis Arrival of New Competition (In Progress) 'Zanpakuto' "Let me play my Tsugaru for you and I promise, by the first song, you will be dead" Tsugaru: I'n its sealed state, it looks a bit smaller than a normal sized katana though slightly longer than a wakazaishi. It has a square guard,with a lotus flower style on it. 'Shikai: '''Released with the command " " Tsugaru transforms into a Shamisen. ''Shikai Special Ability'':' He is able to play different tones and ryhmes. With this, he is about to take control of different objects and even people. He is also able to create sound waves that are able to cut through nearly anything. Kiyomasa is also capable of creating purple orbs of energy which he can use to absorb an attack and then create another orb, and then fire it back at his enemy. He used this attack when he was fighting Kensei,when he fired a cero at Kiyomasa,he then hit a string on his zanpakuto and created two energy orbs. The one orb took in the attack while the other fired it back at Kensei. The most dangerious power his shikai state has is. He is able to open prortal to other world, thus he could in theroy open a protal to The world of the Hollows and let them go free in the World of the Living. 'Bankai-Tsugaru Jamisen''' "Now let the final act begin and i am the one, they will clap for when our show is over." In his bankai state it still takes on the Shamisen,but his spirit energy doubles and it changes into another verison of his Shamisen. Bankai Special Ability: In this state he is able to create clones of himself and then confuse his enermy by hiding among them. When a clone is hit, it would expolde, causing some damage to the emenies in the surrounding area. By throwing their senses off, he can give the final blow to them. His final blow is usally, a hidden blade within his shamisen. 'Quotes' *''"i am Kiyomasa Saika, The Musician of Shikoku, Now let me play a graceful song,before you die."'' *''"let my music,put you to death"'' *''"life,love,music and passion these are things that some artist have for what they create,but for me it is my heart and soul."'' *''"I am The Musician of Shikoku!"'' *''"Play,Tsugaru"'' *''"Now it times for the fine curtian call,i hope you will enjoy the next world."'' *''"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?"'' *''"No one will forget my name."'' *''"Keep fighting until history swallows you whole." ''